Something In My Heart
by rae kim
Summary: "Aku meyadari apa yang terjadi di dalam hatiku. Tetapi, bisakah aku menyimpan semua ini? perasaan yang seharusnya tidak muncul diantara persahabatan kita."/ senyuman itu seperti mengatakan bahwa 'tolong buatlah dia bahagia untukku'./GS/YeWook.


Something In My Heart

Main Pair: YeWook (Yesung X Ryeowook)

Disclaimer: Fanfict ini buatanku, asli dari khayalan ga jelas otakku dan untuk para cast, milik Tuhan, orang tuanya lalu para Fans :D

Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship.

Warning : Gender Switch, One Shoot, OOC, Typo (s), abal, aneh dan lain-lain.

Summary: "Aku meyadari apa yang terjadi di dalam hatiku. Tetapi, bisakah aku menyimpan semua ini? perasaan yang seharusnya tidak muncul diantara persahabatan kita."/ senyuman itu seperti mengatakan bahwa _'tolong buatlah dia bahagia untukku'_.

**:YW:**

Seoul, menurut yeoja kecil yang berjalan dengan riang di daerah komplek perumahan ini sangatlah asing. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalangpun sangat jarang. Dia hanya bisa berjalan-jalan tidak terlalu jauh karena dia memang masih warga baru disini. Yeoja kecil tersebut berjalan sambil sedikit melompat-lompat karena menurutnya ini adalah hari pertama di Seoul, rumah barunya. Di komplek rumah barunya, terdapat taman yang menjadi view langsung ketika memandang keluar rumah, ditemani aliran sungai buatan yang membuatnya semakin asri ditambah dengan suara burung-burung yang bernyanyi riang menambah suasana kebahagian yang ada.

Sambil bersenandung kecil dan berjalan dengan riang, iris karamelnya hanya tertarik memandang sebuah pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat briliant itu. Namja kecil dengan baju berwarna putih dan hitam bermotif belang-belang tersebut sedang duduk membelakangi yeoja tersebut. Menghadap kearah sungai buatan, seperti sedang merenung.

Penasaran, ada sebuah perasaan yang mendorongnya untuk mengetahui namja itu. Rambut hitam legamnya seperti sebuah magnet untuk yeoja berambut coklat madu sebahu itu. Kedua kakinya seakan-akan menuntun yeoja kecil tersebut untuk menghampiri namja kecil itu. Hingga bibir mungilnya terbuka dan berbicara.

"Hi! Namaku Wookie, aku baru tinggal disini jadi mau tidak kau bersahabat denganku?" ujar yeoja kecil tersebut sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya.

Namja kecil tersebut menoleh ke atas karena yeoja kecil yang mengakui namanya Wookie itu masih berdiri di sampingnya"Eoh, sahabat? Kau bisa memanggilku Yesung!"

"Emh, Yesung-ah bolehkah aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Namja kecil yang bernama Yesung tersebut hanya mengangguk dan memincingkan mata sipitnya kepada Wookie. Otomatis Wookie langsung mendudukan dirinya di samping Yesung.

"Kau tahu tidak perempuan tomboy itu lebih keren dari perempuan feminim." Ujar Yesung tiba-tiba setelah Wookie duduk di sampingnya.

"Nde?" tanya Wookie bingung.

Apa maksud Yesung, Wookie tidak pernah mengenal kata tomboy dan feminim selain itu tampilan Wookiepun lebih terkesan kepada yeoja-yeoja pada umumnya, menggunakan kaos bergambar jerapah dan rok berbahan jeans yang hanya menutupi sebagian pahanya.

"Fiuh, kau terlalu polos Wookie-ya! Nanti kau juga akan tahu."

"Arasseo, jadi Yesung mau kan jadi sahabat Wookie?"

"Tentu saja, kau sahabat pertamaku, terimaksih!" ujar Yesung dengan penuh keceriaan jauh berbeda dari yang sebelumnya dan juga dia mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah wajah Wookie.

"Gomawo Yesung-ie! Yesungie sahabat pertamaku Di Seoul." Jawab Ryeowook tidak kalah ceria dan membalas acungan jari kelingking Yesung dengan menautkannya.

**:YW:**

Sore hari ini matahari tidak bosan untuk menampilkan kepanasannya ke muka bumi ini. seperti seorang yeoja yang tidak bosan untuk melihat sahabat namjanya yang sedari tadi bermain dengan benda yang besarnya nyaris sebesar kepalanya. Bola basket, namja itu terus mencoba melemparkan ke arah ring yang berada di atasnya. Sementara yeoja yang sedari memperhatikannya hanya memandang dengan tatapan yang cukup sulit diartikan. Hingga wajahnya berubah seperti orang marah dan berteriak.

"Ya! Kim Yesung! Kapan aku akan berlatih basketnya? Sedari tadi kau saja yang bermain dengan benda yang nyaris sama besarnya dengan kepalamu itu." Ujar yeoja bersurai coklat madu tersebut.

Namja yang bernama Yesung itu menoleh dan mendelik kearah yeoja yang memanggilnya dengan seenak jidat itu dan menjawabnya dengan nada yang sedikit sakastik "Heh, pendek seenak jidatnya yah kau memanggilku begitu? Kau lebih muda dariku ingat itu!"

Setelah itu Yesung lebih memilih mendrible bolanya dan berlari kearah ring yang berada di sebrang. Mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Yesung yeoja yang sedari tadi meperhatikan dan memanggil Yesung dengan tidak sopan seperti itu berlari menyusul Yesung sambil berteriak-teriak pada Yesung.

"Ya! Namaku Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook bukan pendek."

"Ryeong, kau anak nakal!" sekarang giliran Yesung yang berteriak seperti itu setelah Ryeowook berhasil merebut bola yang sedari tadi dikuasai oleh Yesung.

"Masa bodoh, kalau kau ingin bola ini kejar aku!"

Dengan watadosnya Ryeowook berlari keluar dari lapangan basket yang berada di dekat taman komplek perumahan mereka.

"Ya! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Ryeong! Lihat saja aku tidak akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu." Teriak Yesung yang tentu membuat Ryeowook berhenti dari aksinya yang sekarang sudah berada di pinggir jalan.

"Baiklah, aku berhenti." Ujarnya sambil mejatuhkan bola itu ketanah dan menginjaknya agar bola itu tidak mengelinding sesuka hati.

Yesung berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook dengan langkah yang bisa di bilang lelet sangat lelet bahkan. Dan itu membuat Ryeowook kesal. Sudah dibuat penasaran sekarang dia malah berjalan lelet seperti peliharaannya itu. Dalam benak Ryeowook terngiang kata-kata itu.

"Ya! Big head, bisakah kau berjalan seperti anjingku Ddabong bukan seperti kura-kuramu Ddangkoma itu, kau sangat lelet." Gerutu Ryeowook sambil melempar bola itu tepat kearah wajah tampan Yesung yang jaraknya hanya sekitar setengah meter.

Untungnya tingkat refleks Yesung tinggi hingga dia bisa menangkap bola itu dengan mulus. "Kau sangat tempramental Ryeong."

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat katakan kau ingin bercerita apa!" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada yang jauh berbeda dari sedari tadi ia berbicara.

"Aku lapar, Kajja!" ujar Yesung sambil menarik lengan Ryeowook dan tentu membuat Ryeowook tersentak.

"Ya! Kau membuatku terkejut bodoh. kau akan makan dimana?" tanya Ryeowook dengan sedikit berteriak karena Yesung mengejutkannya.

Berhenti. Yesung menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Ryeowook. "Bagaimana kalau dirumahmu?"

"Tak ada Teuk-ie Umma jadi tidak ada masakan." Jawab Ryeowook datar.

"Eh? Maksudmu Teuk-ie Umma tidak ada di rumah." Tanya Yesung dengan wajah yang cukup pabo.

"Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu, Teuk-ie Umma sedang ke Jepang dan Kangin Appa sedang tugas Di Incheon, aku malas ke ATM jadi tidak bisa delivery." Tutur Ryeowook panjang lebar sementara Yesung berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Kalau begitu, menginaplah di rumahku Han Appa dan Hee Umma sedang ada di rumah dan sekarang bawa bajumu yang ada di kamarmu."

"Baiklah, aku tidak ingin mati kesepian di rumah, Kajja Yesung-ie." Dan sekarang giliran Ryeowook yang menarik tangan Yesung sambil berlari kecil.

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook kau berniat balas dendamkah?" Tanya Yesung yang tentu saja tidak dipedulikan oleh Ryeowook.

**:YW:**

"Aku pulang." Teriak Yesung dan Ryeowook berbarengan.

Mengapa Ryeowook juga berteriak seperti itu. Jawabannya cukup simple saking sering bermain dan menginap di rumah Yesung persahabatan merekapun terjalin menjadi kekeluargaan bagi Ryeowook maupun Yesung.

"Eh, Wookie kau juga pulang ke rumah ini?" tanya Heechul setelah dia menghampiri sepasang manusia itu.

"Ne, Heenim Umma, jangan paggil aku Wookie itu terlalu manis kedengarannya." Jawab Ryeowook sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah manisnya itu.

"Kau memang manis Wookie-ah, tapi tampilanmu itu seperti akan tamasya, membawa tas, menggunakan jeans selutut dan dan jaket baseballmu itu." Ujar Heechul sambil menunjuk setiap benda yang di gunakan oleh Ryeowook.

"Ryeong akan menginap di sini Umma, Teuk-ie Umma dan Kangin Appa sedang tidak ada di rumah." Jawab Yesung datar karena dia merasa tidak dianggapa keberadaanya.

"Oh, kau akan menginap di sini Wookie. Ide yang bagus itu. Ayo masuk saja! Ini rumahmu juga kan?" ucap Heechul panjang lebar sambil masuk kedalam rumah.

**:YW:**

Dentingan jarum jam terus berbunyi tanpa disadari hingga malam waktu tidur tiba. Yesung dan Ryeowook mereka belum tidur. Malam itu mereka terlalu sayang untuk melewatkan malam yang penuh dengan taburan bintang-bintang itu. Mereka lebih memilih duduk di jendela yang memang cukup untuk dua orang duduki. Sesekali mereka saling bertukar pandang dan setelah itu terkubur kembali dalam khayalan masing-masing.

"Ryeong." Panggil Yesung dengan suara baritonenya.

"Hn?" balas Ryeowook yang masih asyik menatap bintang-bintang.

"Aku ingin bertanya."

"Kau ingin menanyakan apa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengalihkan pandangan kearah Yesung.

Diam. Dalam beberapa waktu Yesung terdiam dan akhirnya ia membuka mulut "Kau sekelas dengan Im Yoona'kan?"

Deg! Dalam hatinya Ryeowook merasakan hal yang tidak nyaman. Mengingat sebuah kejadian yang bersangkutan dengan gadis bernama Im Yoona itu. "Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Maksudku, aku mencintainya."

Hening. Ryeowook terdiam waktu bagaikan berhenti. Dadanya terasa sesak, matanya memanas, suaranya tercekat.

"Besok saja ceritanya sebelum berangkat sekolah, aku mengantuk." Jawab Ryeowook lalu diapun turun dari jendela itu dan pergi keluar dari kamar Yesung.

"Ryeong. Chankaman!" Yesung segera turun dan menarik sebalah tangan Ryeowook, mencium kening itu dan "Jaljayo Wookie-ah."

"Gomawo." Ujarnya tanpa menoleh kearah Yesung dan menahan sebuah aliran yang memang sudah dia tahan sedari tadi.

"Eh, Ryeong! Kau tidak tidur denganku? Maksudku seperti biasanya." Tanya Yesung yang tentu saja membuat Ryeowook ingin melompat menuju kasur Yesung dan bilang

'Iya aku mau, dan akan aku cincang boneka kura-kura milikmu. Hahaha '

"Tidak aku sedang ingin tidur sendiri. Jaljayo Yesung-ah." Dan akhirnya Ryeowookpun keluar dari kamar itu.

"Padahal aku ingin tidur dengannya." Gumam Yesung sambil menoleh ke arah boneka kura-kura miliknya yang merupakan hadiah dari salah satu sunbae Yesung ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku junior high school.

Di luar kamar setelah pintu itu tertutup Ryeowook bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan menuju kamar tamu yang ada di lantai atas. Kata-kata itu bagaikan sebuah lullaby yang akan mengiringinya untuk tidur dan selalu seperti itu.

"Aku meyadari apa yang terjadi di dalam hatiku. Tetapi, bisakah aku menyimpan semua ini? perasaan yang seharusnya tidak muncul diantara persahabatan kita."

Setelah itu satu tetes air mata itu lolos mengalir indah di pipi tirus miliknya.

**:YW:**

"Yesung, oper bola itu pada Siwon!" Teriak Donghae yang merupakan salah satu anggota basket klub di Super Junior High School.

Suara itu cukup menggema di sekitar lapang basket. Pantulan bola dan tanah dilapangan itu membuat semua anggota yang berlatih di sana semakin bersemangat. Basket klub SJ SHS begitu kalau disingkat nama sekolah ini. Yesung, Donghae, Siwon, dan teman-teman anggota klub berlatih dengan sangat serius karena mendekati pertandingan dengan sekolah lain.

Yesung yang merupakan namja dengan sejuta pesona (persepsi ini tidak bagi Ryeowook)dan suara seni sesuai namanya sedang kebingungan untuk mengoper pada siapa. Sedari tadi dia hanya terdiam tapi tetap menghindari tangan musuh yang ingin merebut bolanya itu. Hingga perkataan Donghae tadi menjadi sebuah inspirasi untuk melempar pada Siwon.

"Donghae-ya Tangkap ini!"

tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dia katakan bola itu terlempar menuju arah Siwon. Tetapi karena Siwon yang memang menyangka bola itu akan dilempar pada Donghae bola itu meleset hingga mengenai kepala seorang murid yeoja berbadan indah dan berparas cantik yang sedang berjalan di sisi lapangan.

"Omo! Agashi!" panik Yesung sambil berlari ke arah yeoja tersebut.

"Aigo, Jeosonghamnida.." ujar Yesung sambil melihat ke arah name tag milik yeoja tersebut "Im Yoona-ssi"

"Ah, Gwencanha." Balasnya sambil memegang kepalanya dan "Kau tampan." Ucapnya tiba-tiba tanpa berhenti memandang wajah Yesung dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Ah, Kamsahamnida." Ujar Yesung sambil tersenyum malu-malu dan Yoona segera berlari dari hadapan Yesung.

'Aigo kenapa aku bisa sebodoh itu.' Umpat Yoona setelah ia berlari dari Yesung.

**:YW:**

Yesung tersenyum mengingat hal itu. Yoona seorang gadis populer karena kecantikannya dan bakatnya dalam menari juga seorang model yang cukup terkenal. Bagaikan sebuah film yang terus berputar di dalam benak dan khayalan Yesung, kejadian itu selalu menjadi penghantar Yesung tidur.

"Konyol memang bila aku mencintaimu hanya karena kejadian ini." ucapnya entah pada siapa.

"Andai Ryeong ada di sini mungkin aku sudah menceritakan kejadian ini." dan sekarang dia tersenyum sangat manis dan memasang wajah berpikir.

"Tapi aku sudah menceritakannya pada Ryeowook."

'HAH? Dia bilang kau tampan? Dia aneh. Apanya yang tampan, matamu hanya segaris, kepalamu besar, jarimu itu kecil bahkan.'

Mengingat respon Ryeowook yang seperti itu beserta ekspresi Ryeowook yang terlihat ogah-ogahan dan menunjuk setiap bagian yang dia tunjukan. Apalagi ketika dia bilang 'wajah' dia menunujuk hidung yang jelas-jelas mancung miliknya, untuk membahas ini membuat Yesung berfikir sedikit aneh tentang Ryeowook.

"Itu aneh, mana mungkin Ryeowook seperti itu. Mungkin namja ideal Ryeowook bukanlah aku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecut yang tentu saja tidak dia sadari.

Berbeda dengan Yesung, Ryeowook berbaring terdiam di kasur dengan sebuah senyuman kecut dan tatapan mata yang kosong. Iris karamel itu hanya tertuju pada satu titik fokus. Pikirannya melayang-layang, rangkaian kata itu masih bagaikan lullaby pengiring tidur untuknya. Tetapi, rangkaian kata itu berbeda untuk kali ini, sakan-akan rangkain kata itu menjadi sebuah obat insomnia untuknya.

"Anda salah persepsi nona Kim selama ini." ucapnya entah kepada siapa.

"Hiks, betapa bodohnya kau ini Kim Ryeowook-ssi! Ingatlah perasaanmu ini hanya bagaikan parasit di persahabatan kalian. Yesung tidak mungkin mencintaimu!" dan sekarang ia mulai menangis lagi dan meremas selimut berwarna putih itu.

"Sudah aku bilang kau harus melupakannya! Dasar otak bodoh, hati aneh, jantung gila! Mengapa semua bagian tubuhku tidak ingin mengikuti apa kataku sih!"

"Tuhan, hanya satu pintaku untuk kali ini. kirimkanlah seseorang untuk aku melupakannya, melupakan seseorang yang bernama Kim Yesung itu."

Hingga sebuah do'a itu terucap dari bibir mungilnya. Ia menutup mata itu dengan sebuah ketenangan meskipun air mata itu terus mengalir tiada henti dan sesampainya dipagi hari, air mata itu pasti akan meninggalkan bekas alirannya itu.

**:YW:**

"Im Yoona-ssi" teriak yeoja yang kita ketahui adalah Ryeowook.

Seseorang yang bernama Im Yoona itu menoleh pada Ryeowook, dia sedang asyik membaca buku yang ada ditangannya itu. Tampilannya sangat manis walaupun hanya menggenakan seragam sekolah dan menggeraikan rambut lurusnya saja tanpa memasang jepit atau aksesoris apapun. "Ah, tidak perlu seformal itu Ryeowook-ah, kita kan teman sekelas. Ngomong-ngomong ada apa?"

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Yoona, Ryeowook lebih memilih mengkuncir ala buntut kuda rambutnya itu tapi tetap memperlihatkan jati dirinya sebagai yeoja yang tomboy "Anhi, kau mendapatkan salam dari temanku Yang bernama Yesung itu, pasti kau tahu bukan?" dan sekarang wajah Ryeowook seperti terlihat menggoda Yoona.

Dalam kurun waktu satu detik saja wajah Yoona sudah berubah menjadi warna merah. Bagaikan sebuah apel merah yang matang. "Ah, bukankah kalian berpacaran? Kalian terlihat seperti orang yang berpacaran."

Mata Ryeowook membulat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoona. Dia terlihat seperti kebingungan dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Hingga pandangannya tertuju kepada seorang nerd boy yang duduk di bangku samping Yoona. "Ya! Anak culun. Aku pinjam bangkumu!" dan sekarang Ryeowook membuat gerakan mengusir pada namja yang dia panggil anak culun.

"Tapi, aku sedang menggunakannya." Jawab si culun mencicit dan membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Apa peduliku kalau perlu kau duduk saja di lantai!" setelah berbicara seperti itu anak culun itu lebih memilih pergi dan menatap Ryeowook.

"Aku aneh padanya, dia itu manis tapi peringainya sama sekali tidak manis." Ujar si culun tersebut yang masih terdengar oleh Ryeowook.

"Ya! Kau bicara apa Anak culun!." Sepertinya Ryeowook banyak belajar dari Yesung soal memincingkan mata karena dia sekarang sedang memincing mata miliknya pada si culun tersebut.

Sementara si culun pura-pura tidak mendengar dan terus membuat ekspresi seakan-akan semua baik-baik saja. Melihat Seunggi yang baik baik saja dia, Ryeowook menarik kursi yang dia dapatkan dari hasil pembajakan si anak culun menuju sebelah Yoona dan mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah Yoona.

"Anhi, soal itu kau termasuk orang-orang yang salah persepsi saja Yoona-ah!"dan sekarang Ryeowook harus berusaha terlihat seperti biasa saja.

"Ah, kalau begitu kirim salam balik untuknya ne." Jawab Yoona dengan malu-malu dan Ryeowook berusaha tetap tersenyum.

"Baiklah akan aku sampaikan. Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan sebelum bel masuk kelas?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengangkat seblah halisnya dan berusaja agar tetap ramah.

"Emh, Yesung itu..." Yoona menggatungkan kalimatnya dan inginkan menanyakan sesuatu. Sementara Ryeowook yang menunggu apa pertanyaan Yoona semakin geram dan seakan-akan ingin berteriak.

'Sabar Kim Ryeowook!' batinnya yang berusaha untuk membuat Ryeowook tetap sabar.

"Anhi, tidak jadi. Setelah istirahat ada ulangan matematika ne?" tanya Yoona yang mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Aish, aku benar-benar lupa. Aku bahkan belum membuka buku matematika." Sungut Ryeowook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Pemandangan yang jarang ia perlihatkan terkecuali kepada Yesung.

"Kau tidak perlu belajar kau sudah pintar bukan?"

"Kau ini ngawur! Aku juga perlu belajar tahu! Sudah yah aku harus belajar yah, meskipun waktunya benar-benar tidak memungkinkan." Setelah itu Ryeowook berlari kecil kearah bangkunya dan mendudukan dirinya yang tepat berada di belakang seorang yeoja bernama Lee Hyukjae.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hyukjae sambil memutar tubuhnya kearah Ryeowook karena melihat perbedaan ekspresi dari seorang Kim Ryeowook yang tidak seperti biasanya, ceria.

"Aku baik-baik saja dokter cinta!" jawab Ryeowook sambil mencari buku matematika yang berada di tas ungu miliknya.

"Aku tidak percaya. Tapi jika kau ingin bercerita. Ceritakan saja padaku." Tutur Hyukjae yang berusaha menghibur Ryeowook.

"Nanti saja di abad ke dua puluh dua aku akan berkonsultasi padamu dokter cinta." Ujar Ryeowook yang fokus pada buku matematikanya.

"Baiklah, kau fikir di dunia ini ada mesin waktu? Kau fikir kau ini doraemon yang mempunyai mesin waktu itu eoh? kau gila!." Gerutu Hyukjae dan Ryeowook hanya memandang datar Hyukjae.

**:YW:**

"Tapi, aku sudah terlalu tersakiti. Tidak bisakah kau berpikir bagaiamana rasanya menjadi aku?"

Setelah itu suara isak tangis sang yeoja yang terdengar beriringan denagan derap langkah menjauh namjanya. Pemandangan itulah yang ada di teve yang sekarang sedang Yesung dan Ryeowook tonton. Perbedaan ekspresi sangat terlihat jelas Yesung yang memperhatikan dengan wajah yang serius dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ryeowook, hanya menatap datar sambil terus memasukan keripik ke dalam mulutnya. Di dalam kamar Yesung yang bernuansa merah tersbut mereka berada.

"Filmnya sungguh membosankan Yesung. Terlalu melankolis para castnya." Gerutu Ryeowook yang membuat telinga Yesung terasa panas.

"Baiklah. Selesaikan episode drama korea ini lalu kita bermain satu permainan." Balas Yesung sambil memamerkan sebuah senyuman. "Bagaimana?" tawarnya sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Baiklah, kita bermain keluar rumah." Pekik Ryeowook sambil memancarkan wajah yang sangat ceria.

Yesung hanya memabalas dengan wajah datar dan menunjuk jendela yang sedang menampakan hujan deras di luar "Kau yakin akan bermain dalam cuaca seperti itu? Kalau aku sih tidak."

"Aigo~ Yesung-ie, ayo kita kembali ke masa lalu!" dan sekarang Ryeowook mengeluarkan jurus ultimatumnya. Puppy eyes.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak, bagaimana kalau Turth or Dare? Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah menyampaikan salamku pada Yoona kan?"

"Baiklah aku mengalah, kita bermain turth or dare. Aku sudah menyampaikannya, dia bilang aku harus menyampaikan..." dan sekarang Ryeowook mengeluarkan senyuman evil yang ia pinjam dari sepupunya di Incehon Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Jangan mencurigakan seperti itu!" dan Yesung yang melihat itu sudah menghafal betul makna di balik senyuman itu.

"Salam balik untukmu! Puas dengan pernyataanku tuan Kim?" dan sekarang Ryeowook yang berteriak.

"Jinjja? gomawo Wookie-ya! Saranghae~. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku." dan sekarang Yesung tiba-tiba memeluk Ryeowook dan mengucapkan sebuah kata-kata yang tentu membuat Ryeowook senang setengah mati dan Ryeowook yakini Yesung mengucapkan itu tanpa ia sadari.

"Ne, aku tidak berbohong. Aku tahu." Jawab Ryeowook dengan suara yang parau dan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan ia tahu kata 'saranghae' itu adalah kata 'saranghae' yang berbeda makna dan ia lebih memilih untuk tidak membalasnya.

'Apakah ini naskah drama yang Tuhan tuliskan dalam hidupku?' inner Ryeowook yang selalu saja berani mengungkapkan apa yang ingin hatinya sampaikan.

"Dramanya selesai." Ujar Yesung sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Ryeowook dan tersenyum lembut pada Ryeowook.

'Tapi tidak drama di dalam hidupku.' Lanjutnya di dalam hati.

"Iya dramanya selesai, jadi sekarang kita bermain turth or dare." Balas Ryeowook dengan sebuah cengiran yang datar.

Sekarang Yesung mulai mematikan tv yang sedari tadi sudah tidak ada suaranya dan hanya menampilkan foto kedua pemain utama dari drama tersebut. Dan mengambil sebuah pulpen untuk diputarkan menunjuk kepada siapa yang duluan. Yesung menarik Ryeowook menuju tempat yang tidak berkapet agar pulpen itu bisa berputar. Pulpenpun sudah di putarkan oleh Yesung dan mengarah pada... dirinya sendiri.

"Hah, aku pilih truth." Ucapnya datar dan Ryeowook hanya terkekeh.

"Apakah kau akan menembak Yoona dan sungguh-sungguh dalam mencintainya?" pertanyaan ini entah mengapa meluncur tiba-tiba dari bibir mungil Ryeowook.

Yesung hanya menatap Ryeowook dalam yang tentu bisa membuat jantung Ryeowook makin meletup-letup "Iya, tapi akan aku lakukan disaat yang tepat dan aku memang benar-benar mencintainya."

"Bagus kalau begitu, ayo putar lagi pulpennya." Setelah Ryeowook berkata seperti itu Yesung memutar bola itu dan pulpen itu mengalah pada dirinya sendiri.

Berbeda dengan Yesung Ryeowook bersemangat dan memlih "Aku pilih dare, dare lebih berani dari pada truth."

"Baiklah." Ujar Yesung sambil menyeringai yang tentu membuat Ryeowook bergidik. "Ucapkan 'sarangahae' kepada orang yang kau cintai selain keluargamu dan tentunya dia haruslah namja."

"Mwo?!" dan sekarang justru Ryeowook yang terkejut.

"Aku bilang ucapkan saranghae, aku punya banyak nomor ponsel anak-anak sekolah kita." Dan sekarang Yesung mengeluarkan ponsel hitamnya sambil memberikan sebuah seringaian.

Ryeowook hanya balas mendengus "Tak perlu aku sudah punya!" Ryeowook mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berwarna putih itu. Dan mengetikan sebuah nama di ponsel touchscreennya.

Yesung merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan dia memasang tampang babonya. "Angkat bodoh!" sahut Ryeowook.

"Yeoboseyo! saranghae Kim Yesung si big head nan pabo." Ucapnya lantang dan mengeluarkan sedikit semburat merah pada pipi tirusnya.

Yesung hanya melongo dengan apa yang dibuat oleh Ryeowook. Terkejut, tidak percaya dan sangat susah untuk percaya. Bila sekarang dia sedang memakan sesuatu pasti semua makanan itu seakan-akan tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Ditambah dengan senyuman yang sangat lembut dari bibir mungil Ryeowook dan tatapan yang Yesung sulit untuk terjemahkan. Tatapan itu, tatapan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Ryeowook tidak bisa menahan apa yang sebenarnya selalu ia tahan. Mulai dari kata 'saranghae' sebuah tatapan penuh kasih sayang pada Yesung sebuah senyuman yang diartikan penuh rasa cinta. Semua itu datang bagaikan tidak dinginkan olehnya. Seperti ada sebuah mantra yang tiba-tiba berbisik di sampingnya untuk melakukan ini semua.

Hanya satu kalimat yang cocok untuk menggambarkan suasana kali ini. Ada rasa canggung serta waktu terasa behenti berputar.

"Eits, kau jangan salah persepsi dulu tuan Kim, aku mencintaimu hanya sebatas persahabatan, kau pikir mencintai itu hanya seperti kau pada nona Im, lalu pada Hee Umma dan Han Appa kau pikir itu bukan cinta?" dan sekarang Ryeowook mengembalikan kembali sifatnya yang suka bersungut ria (menurut Yesung).

"Kau tahu cinta itu—" ucap Ryeowook terhenti karena...

"PLIP" (bayangin suara mati lampu saja ne :D)

"Ya! Mati lampu aku takut Yesung!" teriak Ryeowook yang refleks memeluk Yesung.

Didekapnya Ryeowook sambil terkekeh pelan "Gayamu saja yang sangar, tapi kau takut pada kegelapan."

Sementara Ryeowook hanya mempoutkan bibirnya " Huh, jangan banyak bicara aku takut."

"Hei, bisakah kau lepas dulu! Aku ingin mengambil lampu emergency di atas meja belajar." Ia dapat merasakan anggukan kepala Ryeowook didadanya, lalu perlahan ia pun merasakan Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya.

Yesung berjalan menuju arah meja belajarnya dengan bantuan cahaya ponsel saja. Menurutnya bila keadaan sedang seperti ini sifat Ryeowook yang selalu ia tutupi dari umum akan muncul. Childish, gemar mempoutkan bibir dan mengeluarkan puppy eyes. Dan tanpa Yesung sadari ia tersenyum senang sekaligus bangga karena hanya dia yang bisa melihat dan merasakan sisi manis dari seorang Kim Ryeowook. Hingga ia pun sampai ke meja belajar dan mengambil lampu tersebut dan berjalan kembali menuju Ryeowook sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang lembut.

"Bagaimana? Sekarang tidak gelap kan?" tanya Yesung dengan lembut.

Dan Ryeowook hanya menganggukan kepalanya seperti anak kecil yang menerima dibelikan sebuah lollypop besar.

Lampu itu hanya dapat menerangi sedikit kamar itu. Suasana kamarpun menjadi lebih romantis karena temaram lampu yang redup ditambah dengan wajah Ryeowook yang terlihat polos dan pandangan Yesung yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Ryeowook.

"Tadi kau akan menjelaskan cinta itu apa. Jelaskanlah sekarang Ryeong!"

Dan sekarang Ryeowook hanya memutar bola matanya "Huh, kau tahu cinta itu bagaikan mimpi indah yang datang di malam hari dan ketika kau terbangun kau tidak akan menyadarinya. Tapi, jika kau ingin tahu apa mimpimu hanya waktu, perasaan dan ingatanmu saja yang bisa menjawab semua itu." Jelas Ryeowook dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Tapi Ryeowook aku tidak mengerti." Balas Yesung sambil menggaruk tungkuknya.

Mendengar respon Yesung, Ryeowook langsung mengambil lampu emergency yang ada di hadapan mereka dan membuat gerakan seakan-akan ingin melemparnya menuju kepala Yesung, "Bodoh! yang begitu saja tidak mengerti! Aku bingung Tuhan menyimpan di mana otakmu, padahal kepalamu itu besar tahu!" ucap Ryeowok sambil menyimpan kembali lampu tersebut.

"Hoaaam!" Yesung menguap "Ryeowook aku mengantuk. ayo tidur!" dan tanpa basa-basi Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook dan menidurkan tubuh mereka di kasur.

'Demi Tuhan, kenapa selalu seperti ini?' batin Ryeowook sambil memegang dadanya dan melihat ke samping kanannya yang terdapat wajah Yesung yang sedang memejamkan mata.

"Hei, kau belum tidur kan?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap wajah Yesung dan meniup-niup wajah Yesung.

"Hn.." hanya sebuah gumaman yang terdengar.

"Ternyata dia tidur." Dan secara tiba-tiba tangan Yesung sudah melingkar diperutnya yang berarti memeluk Ryeowook dan tentu itu membuat Ryeowook kaget setengah mati, tetapi dengan cepat ia menetralkan kembali perasaannya itu. Hingga sebuah senyuman sambil menutup matanya yang ia lakukan dan ia merasakan dirinya sudah dihanyutkan menuju alam mimpi oleh dewi tidur.

**:YW:**

Dengan seiringnya waktu bergulir tanpa mereka sadari Yesung sudah semakin membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yoona yang tidak diketahui oleh Ryeowook. Untuk Ryeowook ia menjadi lebih sering mendatangi gereja untuk mendo'akan kebahagian Yesung dan Yoona juga dirinya sendiri meskipun di sela-sela ia berdo'a pasti ada senyuman pahit yang terpatri di bibir mungil itu. Yoona dan jangan lupakan gadis yang satu ini, ia menjadi semakin dekat dengan Yesung dan terkadang membuat Ryeowook kesal sendiri. Biasanya Yesung akan pulang bersama dengan Ryeowook tapi sekarang ia lebih memilih mengantarkan Yoona sampai kerumah kediaman keluarga Im yang sebenarnya jarak tempuhnya cukup jauh dari rumah Yesung, lalu pada week end Yesung selalu mengajak Ryeowook pergi ke bioskop tapi sekarang, Yoona lagi yang dibawa oleh Yesung. Tapi Ryeowook tahu semua ini, ini demi kebaikan Yesung, Yoona, Ryeowook dan persahabatan di antara mereka.

Pada hari ini, Yesung sedang menyandarkan dirinya di tiang penyangga ring basket sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Ryeowook yang mendrible bola lalu melakukan shoot menuju ring, dan hal itu dilakukannya berulang-ulang hingga panggilan Yesung membuat Ryeowook terhenti.

"Wookie?" panggil Yesung dengan suara yang terkesan lembut.

Ryeowook kebingungan. Tidak biasanya Yesung memanggilnya dengan nama semanis itu dan Ryeowook lebih memilih menatap Yesung tanpa menjawabnya.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Bolehkah?" tanya Yesung hati-hati dan terus memandang Ryeowook.

"Memang kau ingin menanyakan apa?" dan sekarang Ryeowook berusaha menghindari tatapan Yesung yang membuatnya salah tingkah itu dengan terus mendrible bola basket itu dan dan melemparnya ke ring.

Merasa jengah dengan Ryeowook yang tidak memperhatikannya, Yesungpun mengahampiri Ryeowook dan merebut bola itu. Melemparnya kebelakang Ryeowook dan membiarkan bola itu menggelinding. jarak mereka tubuh merekapun sekarang sangat dekat.

"Perhatikan aku jika aku sedang berbicara." Ucap Yesung dan terus memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan membuat Ryeowook menelan ludahnya sedikt ketakutan "Apa kau mau menjadi yeoja chinguku?"

"Apa? Kau aneh?" jawab Ryeowook sekenanya.

"Aku serius." Dan sekarang Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook untuk meyakinkannya.

Ryeowook hanya terdiam membatu dan mencoba menatap mata sipit itu. Tapi ia tidak mempunyai keberanian hanya untuk menatap sepasang obsidian kelam itu. entah karena Ryeowook terlalu senang untuk menunggu Yesung menanyakan hal ini padanya, hingga ia spontan menjawab.

"Jika kau memang serius, aku mau." Jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Jadi begituyah jika yeoja sedang ditembak dan menerimanya. Seperti di drama-drama, hei Ryeowook bagaimana caraku menebak yeoja bagus kan?" Ucap Yesung tiba-tiba dan melepaskan genggamannya pada Ryeowook dan tertawa.

"Hei apa makasudmu?" tanya Ryeowook yang kebingungan.

"Jadi begini aku sedang latihan menembak Yoona. Pasti dengan cara seperti itu dia akan menerimaku bukan? Tapi bagaimana jika yeoja menolak cinta yah?" ujar Yesung dengan sangat santai tanpa memikirkan perasaan Ryeowook yang sangat tersakiti.

"Baiklah kita mulai dari aku menggenggammu." Dan sekarang Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dan mengucapkan kata-kata bagaimana namja yang sedang menyatakan cintanya.

"Terserah padamu, aku membencimu!" dan sekarang Ryeowook benar-benar marah dan menghentakkan genggamannya pada Yesung juga pergi dari hadapan Yesung dengan jalan yang cepat.

"Hei Ryeowook kau akan pergi kemana?" teriak Yesung karena Ryeowook sudah berada di ujung lapang.

"Aku mau pulang mendadak sakit perut." Teriak Ryeowook tanpa menoleh ke Yesung

"Wah ternyata seperti itu kalau yeoja menolak cinta, sedikit mengerikan." Ujar Yesung pada dirinya sendiri. "Sekarang tinggal menunggu Yoona ke lapangan ini."

Ryeowook berjalan dengan gusar, sesekali ia menenggakan kepalanya untuk menahan air mata yang siap tumpah kapanpun ia mau. Sayang sekali, bila ia menonton drama saat salah satu tokohnya ada yang bersedih hati pasti cuaca sangat mendukung yaitu turun hujan, membiarkan air matanya ikut mengalir bersama air hujan yang ada di wajahnya. Tapi, ini sangat berbeda cuacapun sedang sangat cerah di musim gugur kali ini, dan untuk musimnya mungkin sedikit mendukung.

Karena Ryeowook bejalan dengan gusar, ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dan memanggil namanya.

"Hei, Ryeowook!" seru suara yeoja yang memang Ryeowook kenali.

Sementara itu Ryeowook berharap bukan dia, bukan Im Yoona yang sedang tidak ingin dia lihat untuk saat ini. tapi sayang takdir memang tidak berpihak padanya hari ini dan dihari-hari sebelumnya karena, orang yang memanggil namanya adalah Yoona.

"Oh, Yoona. Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook masih berusaha untuk ramah. Dalam situasi seperti ini adakah yang masih bisa bersikap ramah?

Yoona membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman, "Kau tahu? Yesung menyuruhku untuk pergi ke Lapang basket dekat rumahnya. Kau tahu tidak lapang basketnya dimana?"

Sementara itu Ryeowook hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman yang sulit diartikan bila diperhatikan "Ya, dia memang sudah menunggumu, kau hanya tinggal berjalan lurus saja dari sini Yoona-ah. Nanti kau akan melihat ada lapangan basket disana."

Yoona hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dan "Terimaksih Ryeowook." Lalu berjalan cukup cepat.

"Yoona! Semoga kalian bahagia!" ucap Ryeowook cukup lantang.

Sementara Yoona hanya melongo dibuatnya, perkataan itu seperti yang diucapkan sebagai ucapan selamat atas pernikahan bukan?

Dan Ryeowook pergi sambil menunjukkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat berarti senyuman itu seperti mengatakan bahwa _'tolong buatlah dia bahagia untukku'_.

**TBC**

Annyeong Haseyooooooooo!

akhirnya Rae comeback dengan FF baru something in my heart, yang semoga eonnideul chingudeul pada suka :)). rae harap respon FF ini lebih baik dari respon FF rae yang sebelumnya.

. oh iya rae juga mau bilang karena sekang puasa. rae mau minta maaf ne... :)). pokoknya mohon maaf lahir dan batin yah (maafin jebal T^T)

oh iya rae juga mau bilang rae ganti pen name jadi "rae kim" yang sebelumnya "Kim Raewook Yewookie" kayanya namanya terlau panjang yah?

karena esok hari ultah uri leader yag wamil rae mau ngucapin dari sekarang ajah deh #HappyBirthdayLeeteukOppa wish you all the best dan cepet comeback yah :)

tengKyu sangat yang udah nyempetin baca FF ga jelas dari Rae :). Rae masih baru jadi mohon batuannya :)))

okey, karena udah terlalu banyak ngomong rae get out dulu, pai pai semua! ditunggu kritik sarannya di review yah :)

salam kenal dan hangat dari rae :)


End file.
